they watch us from heaven, the stars
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: GrimmIchi, Post-Aizen. Le soir de Tanabata, le festival des étoiles, Yuzu raconte à Grimmjow l'histoire un peu particulière de deux d'entre elles qui ne peuvent se voir qu'une fois par an.


**Rating :** T **  
Genres :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Slash (Ichigo/Grimmjow) **  
Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo **  
**

Se déroule Post-Aizen et ignore l'arc des FullBringers et ce qui suit.

* * *

 **they watch us from heaven, the stars**

* * *

Il y a sa sœur qui le regarde du coin de l'œil, trop penchée par-dessus ses bouquins de chimie pour avoir l'air de réellement bosser, et qui lui jette un coup d'œil agacé par-dessus une des pages cornées de son manuel.

 _Et ça ne te manque jamais_ , entend-il encore Orihime lui demander, timide, sa question murmurée du bout des lèvres avec toute la gêne de cette adolescence qu'ils n'ont pas eue.

 _Non, jamais,_ se trouve-t-il toujours à répondre, presque trop sincère pour ne pas se sentir, même rien qu'un peu, malhonnête.

Il ne lui ment pas.

Pas trop ?

C'est pas simple, donc il a juste haussé les épaules, parce que c'est plus facile que de lui dire qu'il trouve ses jours quelconques, et même un peu vides parfois, mais que la plupart du temps il n'y réfléchit même pas. Karin, au milieu de ses bouts de gomme et de ses crayons de couleur pour représenter les angles des atomes, est moins dupe que le défilé de copains de classe qui lui posent régulièrement la question.

\- Tu vas leur dire quand ? Lui lance-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, se balançant en arrière, son regard perdu sur le plafond; un crayon pend mollement au bout de ses lèvres, avec ses petits bouts de gomme collants et sa mine verte cassée.

\- Leur dire quoi ? Plaisante-t-il, lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tout en déchirant le sachet de sucre vanillé d'un coup sec, et comme il ne regarde pas vraiment ce qu'il est train de faire, Ichigo finit par s'en mettre plus sur les doigts que dans sa tasse.

Il entend le soupir agacé de Karin, et les deux pieds de la chaise jusque-là en équilibre s'écrasent bruyamment sur le sol, comme son coude sur la table, et toute son armée de crayons colorés s'en va rouler un peu partout autour de ses manuels.

\- Tu m'aides avec ma chimie avant ? Marmonne-t-elle d'un ton boudeur en jetant un coup d'œil un peu jaloux à son paquet de sucre et au pot de miel.

\- Fais voir, lui répond son frère avec ce ton exigeant que seuls les aînés arrivent à avoir parfaitement – et parfois Yuzu, mais c'est plus parce qu'elle imite Ichigo, et un peu Isshin – et Karin lui tend la page ouverte du bouquin, celle pleine d'exemples et de figures trompeuses aux airs simples.

Ça lui prend littéralement cinq minutes pour faire un meilleur schéma au feutre indélébile sur le dos de son agenda, et il termine sa démonstration par un craquement vantard de sa nuque, avant de chopper sa tasse et de s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Il n'est pas assis depuis longtemps lorsqu'un courant d'air familier lui fait poser son crayon de bois contre la double-page griffonnée de son cahier; et s'accoudant au dossier de chaise Ichigo jette un coup d'œil intrigué vers son lit, un sourcil orange haussé moqueur.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te voir, lance-t-il avec ce faux air agacé qu'il sert toujours aux âmes trop curieuses, sa chambre et son placard toujours aussi accueillants même après des mois d'un silence finalement pas si dur à porter.  
\- J'sais, lui répondit-on dans un grognement.

Le long rideau blanc qui couvre la fenêtre d'Ichigo flotte comme un âme perdue, porté par la brise d'été; Grimmjow s'enfonce un peu plus dans les profondeurs molles du matelas de Kurosaki, qui lui sourit sans le voir.

\- T'vas quand même pas me faire chier, Shinigami, grommela-t-il en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, allongé sur le dos dans ce qu'il sait être le mauvais sens; ses pieds reposent là où il devrait y avoir sa tête, mais hey, c'est pas comme si Grimmjow se devait de faire cet effort-là, aussi.

Venir ne lui coûte rien, même s'il préfère se dire que c'est le cas.

Le murmure du crayon de bois sur le papier est devenu plus familier que le silence; Ichigo ne se laisse plus vraiment perturber par les visites impromptues de toutes ces formes qu'il ne peut plus voir. Il se doute de leurs présences, qu'il devine encore et cherche sans y penser, même à travers toutes les épaisseurs du monde qui les sépare.

\- Pas comme si tu pouvais me voir, t'façon, marmonna Grimmjow en suivant du regard les formes cotonneuses de nuages traverser paresseusement le ciel bleu.

Il se demande quand l'été se finira.

\- Ichi-nii ! L'appelle l'une de ses pisseuses de sœur à travers la porte, ses phalanges toquant doucement contre le battant; Grimmjow ignore le coup d'œil que Yuzu Kurosaki lui lance, son sourire de petite fille et son petit salut timide.

Elle va encore mettre un peu du plat de ce soir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, et brûler un peu d'encens pour que son âme aille en paix; il préfère ne pas lui rendre son sourire, même s'il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce des plats qu'elle lui laisse.

\- J'ai repassé ton yukata, lança-t-elle à son frère en lui apportant un verre remplis à ras-bord de glaçons qui tintèrent contre le verre lorsqu'elle le posa sur le bureau.  
\- Oh, merci –  
\- Karin y va avec des amis, continua-t-elle d'un air ennuyé, sa petite moue boudeuse poussant son frère à lui tirer gentiment le bord de la joue.  
\- J'irai avec toi, lui promit-il en bon grand-frère.

Yuzu jette un coup d'œil incertain vers Grimmjow, qui soupire et se tourne dos à elle, se couchant sur le flanc pour encore mieux l'ignorer.

\- Est-ce que ton ami nous accompagne ? S'enquit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Hey sac à puces, l'appela Kurosaki en se tournant franchement vers lui.

C'est plus facile les jours où Ichigo l'ignore; le reste du temps, ils n'ont que des demi-conversations par l'intermédiaire du silence ou des sourires de l'une des deux sœurs quand elles viennent traîner dans les pattes de leur frère aîné. Le paternel de Kurosaki ne lui jette pas un regard, et ça convient à tout le monde.

Le grognement agacé de Jaggerjack la fait franchement rire, même si Yuzu n'est pas une idiote – elle sait la douleur de son frère de ne pas pouvoir les voir, ces esprits qui passent et restent; celui-là est plus collant que les autres, beaucoup moins poli, mais aussi le seul à encore venir.

\- Il vient, en conclut Ichigo en retournant à ses devoirs d'été, souriant à sa sœur.  
\- Pensez à écrire vos vœux, leur rappela-t-elle en regardant une ultime fois vers le paresseux installé dans le lit de son frère.

Elle lui tire discrètement la langue, puis referme la porte en silence derrière elle.

Grimmjow regarde le soleil décliner, les lueurs mourantes du jour jetant des ombres folles à travers la chambre d'adolescent d'Ichigo qui était toujours penché sur ses feuilles, des traces d'encre plein les doigts; c'est terriblement humain, de penser qu'il n'a pas envie que les jours se finissent, que la nuit tombe – c'est _mortel_ , un truc _d'Homme_ , et pas quelque chose qu'il est prêt à avouer ressentir.

Il est hors du lit d'un bond, le visage face à la brise qui lui caresse le bout du nez et agite les rideaux blancs; ses doigts glissent sur la mâchoire d'os qui ceint sa joue, et Grimmjow se demande s'il a un jour été vivant, comme Kurosaki et sa peste de petite sœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester, comprend Ichigo sans se retourner.

Il a déjà le pied sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches; la nuit ne tombe pas encore, pourtant il aperçoit déjà quelques étoiles, et un morceau de lune qui a l'air de franchement se moquer de lui.

\- Nan, répond-t-il en jugulant le grondement qui menace de faire trembler sa gorge.

Il a arrêté il y a des semaines – quand Neliel l'a surpris en train de lézarder sur le toit de la maison un matin.

\- Viens, lui lança soudain Kurosaki, son regard brun brillant dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Ses poings se resserrent dans ses poches, parce qu'il en a _envie_ , et que c'est tout neuf, grisant et impossible à la fois – il est condamné à attendre que Kurosaki puisse finalement le voir, l'entendre; et il sait que ça peut prendre un mois comme dix, un an comme vingt, et que jouer à distendre l'air avec un peu de reiatsu ne provoque pas plus de réaction qu'un putain de courant d'air.

\- C'est Tanabata, insista Ichigo, sa gêne douloureusement tangible dans le silence.

Ses yeux jaunes hantent encore ses rêves, même s'il n'en reste plus rien d'autre que des souvenirs qui s'effacent avec les jours toujours plus nombreux qui séparent Grimmjow de leur dernière rencontre; le scaphandre de verre dans lequel s'est enfermé Kurosaki le rend si totalement imperméable au reste du monde qu'il en est rendu à supplier le vide de venir avec lui au festival des étoiles.

Et Ichigo le sait bien, tout ça; que plus rien n'est comme avant, et pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de réclamer encore un peu de l'anormalité crasse de sa vie d'avant.

\- Grimmjow, gronde-t-il presque.

Il est encore là, il le sait – ce n'est pas dur de l'imaginer, rageur, arrogant, perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre, cet Espada qui n'en a plus que le nom. Il y a longtemps qu'Inoue l'a débarrassé du large six inscrit en noir la peau dure de son dos, et de toutes les limitations gentiment posées par Aizen sur son pouvoir grandissant; Ichigo aime imaginer qu'à l'image d'Ulquiorra, Grimmjow avait une seconde forme libérée plus puissante et plus féroce encore.

\- C'est juste une soirée, marmonne-t-il, la frustration coutumière de ne même pas pouvoir le voir nageant sous sa peau comme un nouveau genre de poison.  
\- Tch, crache Grimmjow en retenant son bras. C'était _juste_ –

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, lui brûlent la langue dans leur infernale vérité; Ichigo Kurosaki aura fait trembler les cieux pendant la poignée d'années volatiles que lui a accordé le chaos de son monde, et –

\- C'était juste un dernier coup, hein, souffle-t-il en passant une main rageuse sur le visage, ébouriffant sa chevelure bleue encore un peu plus.

Il ignore le tremblement qui secoue sa main, et se demande pourquoi il n'est pas juste parti quand il le pouvait encore.

.

Il les suit de loin, agacé par l'immensité naïve des mortels qui le traversent sans un regard, et des enfants dont les yeux s'attardent trop; la large bande du Shinigami n'est qu'humaine, même si leurs pouvoirs les font ressembler à tout autre chose que le reste de leurs semblables entassés dans les rues animées de la ville.

 _Karakura_ , lui avait dit Neliel un jour, et Grimmjow n'avait su que se moquer de ce tic typiquement _humain_ de nommer toutes les choses.

\- Sans ça, nous ne serions pas nous, lui avait-elle expliqué, un sourire sybillin ourlant ses lèvres.

Pas sûr de comprendre, il n'avait su que glisser sa paume tout contre l'épée coincée à sa ceinture.

Il croise le regard suspicieux du Quincy, et celui un peu peureux de la fille qu'Aizen avait kidnappée; la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était lorsque Kurosaki avait décidé de jouer les héros.

\- Jaggerjack, lui souffle poliment Ishida, et Yuzu se retourne vers lui, la petite fleur perchée son oreille manquant de tomber.

Elle lui sourit, la nuance de brun de ses yeux est infiniment plus claire que celle d'Ichigo; sa petite main attrape son coude, et elle se tient toute fière entre lui et son frère dont elle agrippe férocement l'autre bras, sans se soucier qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.

Grimmjow risque un coup d'œil gêné à Kurosaki, mais n'ose pas libérer son bras – et c'est évident, et ridicule, qu'Ichigo ne va pas même le voir, pourtant il essaie encore, et encore – _un jour_ , se promettait-il sans espoir en entrant par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, le vent d'été jouant avec les rideaux blancs.

\- Inoue-san a préparé des an-dangos et des onigiris, lui apprit-elle en ayant l'air exagérément heureuse qu'il soit venu.  
\- Yuzu –  
\- Tu sais qu'il a un trou au milieu du bide, les coupa-t-on d'un coup.

Derrière eux se tient une petite personne dont Grimmjow se rappelle nettement avoir transpercé le ventre, justement.

\- Rukia ! S'écria Ichigo en se libérant de sa sœur pour rejoindre la Shinigami engoncée dans un gigai.

Yuzu le laisse partir en riant, mais ne lâche Grimmjow pas pour suivre les autres; sa joue fraîche se pose contre son bras, et il la sent soupirer de contentement contre sa peau sous laquelle nage le chaos mal contenu de son reiatsu.

\- Merci d'être là, lui souffle-t-elle en regardant son frère gesticuler bêtement face à son amie dont le yukata bleu nuit était cousu d'un millier de petits pétales de fleur de cerisier.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'arrogant ou d'énervé qui lui vienne et que Grimmjow ne se voit pas jeter la sœur de Kurosaki dans l'eau glacée du fleuve, même un soir d'été; ses petits doigts s'emmêlent entre les siens juste un peu plus fort lorsqu'Ichigo revient vers elle, lui tend de nouveau son bras, et qu'ils se remettent à marcher.

\- Tanabata, marmonna-t-il sans savoir où poser les yeux tant il y avait de lumières à danser autour d'eux, l'herbe sèche de l'été chatouillant les chevilles de Yuzu lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous ensembles sur les larges bords de la rivière.

Ishida a installé une large couverture de pique-nique sur laquelle les humains se sont assis, et ils commencent à partager le bento des filles et à grignoter des brochettes de poisson sous la lumière diffuse des lampadaires et des lanternes accrochées le long du pont et pendues dans les rues; c'est tellement humain qu'il ne retient pas une grimace de dégoût quand Yuzu s'assoit entre lui et son frère, et qu'elle lui explique la vieille légende humaine qui va avec le festival.

Parce qu' _évidemment_ , il y a une histoire pour _tout_.

Alors il écoute les histoires gamines d'une petite fille trop ravie de lui raconter comment une déesse tisserande est tombée amoureuse d'un homme, et a délaissé le monde des cieux pour lui

\- Et parce que c'est une histoire d'amour, elle est forcément tragique, lui apprit Yuzu en pointant vers les étoiles. Ses parents à elle reviennent la chercher, et les ont séparés par une rivière infranchissable – c'est la voie lactée, lui chuchota-t-elle en remarquant son air désintéressé. Comme ça, ils ne se voient plus.  
\- Super pute, commenta Grimmjow en grimaçant, décidément pas convaincu par les légendes des mortels.  
\- Pas vrai, fit Yuzu en hochant vivement la tête, la petite fleur coincée derrière son oreille tombée depuis un moment déjà. Sauf qu'il n'a pas envie de laisser tomber, lui – et qu'il y va quand même.

Les Shinigamis peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent sur lui, mais il n'est pas suffisamment con pour ne pas voir où l'histoire de cette gamine l'emmène.

\- Et quoi, l'encourage-t-il pourtant, un brin curieux par la conclusion.  
\- Il y arrive, évidemment, lui répond Yuzu, ses grands yeux clairs pétillant comme des étoiles. Ou alors je crois qu'ils sont tellement tristes que les Dieux décident de faire quelque chose ? J'sais plus, marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber les détails.

Les lumières de la ville s'éteignent toutes d'un coup, les laissant dans une pénombre quasi-totale que seules les lanternes troublent.

\- Ça commence ! S'écria Yuzu en se levant précipitamment, s'avançant pieds nus dans l'herbe, presque à sautiller sur place, le visage tourné vers les étoiles.  
\- Yuzu, l'appelle Ichigo en la voyant s'éloigner encore un peu plus, mais les premières explosions le coupent et éclatent au-dessus de la ville dans une gerbe de bleu et de rouge.  
\- Quelle peste, marmonna Grimmjow en se redressant pour partir avec elle.

Il lève le nez vers le ciel noir d'encre et tous ses feux d'artifices qui explosent dans un torrent de lumière qui lui rappelle le tonnerre, et les éclairs qui grondent au-dessus de sa tête son plein de toutes les couleurs trop vives du monde des Hommes, la petite sœur de Kurosaki complètement oubliée.

Tanabata n'est pas si mal, finalement, même la visite surprise de Kuchiki ne lui plaît pas trop et qu'Inoue garde jalousement les an-dangos de son côté du tapis de pique-nique sans oser lui en proposer un; pourtant Grimmjow rogne sur les brochettes et sent même saliver en voyant la brochette délaissée du Quincy reposer sans surveillance dans une assiette en plastique.

Il n'y a plus Yuzu sagement blottie entre eux, et personne d'autre pour prendre sa place – son absence résonne dans le vide qui le sépare, le regard bleu de Grimmjow suivant les contours nets du profil de Kurosaki dans les yeux duquel se reflètent toutes les explosions colorées du ciel.

\- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te voir, se perd son murmure entre deux grondements.

Sans effort conscient de sa part, ses paumes vont juste le traverser et ne toucher que de la terre et de l'herbe rendue sèche par l'été; il ne va pas le voir, pas plus l'entendre, pourtant dans la pénombre illuminée d'un millier de lumières irisées, Grimmjow laisse leurs épaules se toucher.

 _Les Dieux font quelque chose_ , se rappelle-t-il les mots incertains de Yuzu, et la fin élusive de cette histoire ridicule qui se doit de mal finir, juste parce qu'elle est humaine et inhumaine à la fois, et qu'ils savent tous que leurs deux réalités ne sont jamais faites pour se toucher, mais simplement pour être le miroir l'une de l'autre.

\- Une rivière infranchissable, uh, souffle Ichigo. Ça nous ressemble tellement pas, plaisanta-t-il en se forçant à sourire, parce que bien sûr qu'il écoutait sa sœur lui raconter Tanabata et sa légende de merde.

Il y a une larme solitaire qui s'échappe de la prison de ses yeux bruns, une traîtresse qu'il essuie d'un revers de manche rageur mais que Grimmjow a vue tout pareil, naître et mourir entre deux feux d'artifices qui se reflètent dans son regard, et il a envie de lui dire que non, ce n'est pas eux, mais les mots se fanent contre ses lèvres.

Ichigo ne va pas l'entendre.

De guerre lasse, Grimmjow se laisse glisser contre la douceur pelucheuse de la couverture sous son dos, et sa joue repose contre le tissu sombre du yukata de Kurosaki, comme Yuzu qui l'avait étreint et glissé sa main dans la sienne, il n'y avait pas une heure; il en a marre, des feux d'artifices, de Tanabata, et il retient mal le grondement qui fait trembler sa gorge quand ils continuent d'éclater, _encore_.

\- Pars moins loin la prochaine fois, entend-il Ichigo souffler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
\- Je n'étais pas loin, Ichi-nii, rétorqua Yuzu en s'asseyant en face son frère qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à côté de lui, comme paniqué.  
\- Grimmjow –  
\- Il est là, lui répond sa sœur, rassurante, attrapant les doigts de son idiot de grand-frère entre les siens. Il est toujours là, Ichi-nii, ajoute-t-elle en guidant la paume de son frère jusqu'à l'Espada couché contre sa jambe.

 _Il est toujours là_ , résonnent les mots de sa petite sœur entre les feux d'artifices qui explosent encore.


End file.
